


妙龄童

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Edmond Dantès, Homosexual Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Roommates, Trans!Leonardo da Vinci
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 我是你房间的月亮，无聊时候找我借光芒。闭上眼发现我晃得慌，太阳升起我还是没能忘。
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Florence Nightingale | Berserker, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler / Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 楼下的杂货店买不到烟 谁说七十一很方便

2012，纽约，春。  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯把两个超大号的行李箱从出租车上搬下来，结了账单后久违地点上一根烟，在人潮汹涌的公寓楼前肆无忌惮地吞云吐雾。加上落地前后和经理人见面签协议取钥匙来回折腾的时间，他已经近十二个小时没抽过任何一根烟了。老烟枪的烟瘾难熬，何况这还是他晨起后的第一根烟。  
便利店门口感应门开了又关，收银台后烟架空空，大半他常抽得烟已经空了，看样子要走上一阵才能找到一包新烟。福尔摩斯用牙咬住卷烟，一手一个拖着行李箱走进稍显破败的公寓楼里。  
皇后区的低矮联排公寓楼是不安电梯的，沉重的箱子要他一个个搬上去。福尔摩斯把烟头扔在地上踩灭，沉默地提着行李一层一层往上爬。他不算个缺乏体力的人，事实上，他比一般人要强健许多。但他租住的房子在六层，从顶上数的第二层，又不带第七层的阁楼，又比大家最多能接受的第五层高上一截，在经历这种困难事的同时，整屋租金却因此便宜不少。屋子又是两居室，房产公司允许他与另一人合租公寓。对他这种独自离家飞到美国打拼的青年人来说，若再加上一位同居人分担，每月在房屋上的支出是很可观的。  
楼道里烟味浓重，闻着是熟悉的味道，软包的万宝路，和他带来的一样。福尔摩斯把行李箱搬上最后一段台阶的转角处，顺着甜美的烟草香抬眼望去，一眼见到靠在墙壁旁抽烟的男人，想必烟味就是由他而来。男人守着一个小号行李箱，有一头浅灰色的卷发，像是天然长出的艺术感；踩双圆头皮鞋，并且精心打理了他近乎黑色的墨绿休闲西装。以合身水准来看，西装本身是昂贵的定制货；至于隐约露出的夸张红色领带与金色领结——嗯，百分之百是个法国人，行李箱上的打印单和不经意跃出口袋半截的登机牌完全暴露了，几小时前落地的飞机，巴黎起飞。  
“很高兴你也抽万宝路。”福尔摩斯把箱子提上五层平台，停下脚步，用法语与人打招呼，“爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”  
“对，我想你就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯了。”男人故意用英文回答他的话，“烟是登机前随手买的，这儿没有我爱抽的烟，而街角的7-11甚至连烟都不卖，幸好我带了一包。还有，你的法语太差了。”  
“你的英语也不好。”福尔摩斯用锐利的目光上下打量着唐泰斯，换回英语随口抱怨几句，“美国人也好法国人也好，你们说得都是什么啊。”  
唐泰斯略带不忿地刮他一眼。  
转身面对他之后，唐泰斯身上的细节更多了。福尔摩斯习惯性地审视唐泰斯：他的飞行显然非常“顺利”，衬衫上连睡过隔夜或是久坐后形成的皱褶都没有，像是街角洗衣店熨烫整齐后直接换上的一身，除去万宝路的香气以外，只剩熏染后的古龙水味，闻起来太干净了，一点都不像一位需要和他合租这小破公寓的人。唐泰斯全身上下漏洞百出，除了他的脸。法国人更为内陆风情的轮廓里难得透露出了些许诚恳，这让福尔摩斯或多或少倾向于相信这法国男人。有钱人都有怪癖，他父亲是，他兄长也是，或许唐泰斯也是。  
“我以为你还会再晚来点。”唐泰斯的烟快抽完了。福尔摩斯摸出烟盒，叼了一根在嘴里，转而抖抖快空了的烟盒，示意唐泰斯拿上一根。对一个抽烟的男人来说，打开场面最简单的方式就是问他是否吸烟。  
“巴黎航班是很繁忙的。”唐泰斯扔掉快烧到手的烟头，抽了一根出来，打量一阵后才塞进嘴里，“黑冰爆珠？你抽女士烟？”  
“最适合飞行的成品卷烟。”福尔摩斯掏出火机，凑到唐泰斯面前，把两根一起点燃，合上火机，“提神醒脑，又能在该睡时睡过去。平常我偏好自己卷，浓烟草，上一任室友说我天天用吸烟毒害自己。”还有毒品。福尔摩斯很乖地把后面这句话咽下肚子。他已经戒毒了，没必要再和别人提这件事。  
唐泰斯第一次尝试爆珠，薄荷味抽起来有种独特的味道，滑进口腔里是凉的，令人印象深刻。他笑了几声，缓缓吐出烟雾：“我还以为你是本地人，就住在里面，下飞机连烟都没买就赶来了，谁成想这边没烟卖。但听口音，你是英国人，也刚下飞机？”  
“刚下，也是我第一次到美国，进了出租车就被他们的英语闹得晕头转向。”福尔摩斯掏出钥匙开门，又从旁分了一把钥匙递给他，“你的钥匙。”  
“谢谢。”唐泰斯应一声，收起钥匙进了屋。充满上世纪风情的狭小公寓中散发着久未打扫的尘土气，壁纸是新贴的，像是千禧年流行的作品，夹杂在复古与现代中间，有种诡异的融合感，就像恐怖片电影导演会选用的那种一样。唐泰斯把手提箱放在一边，推开客厅正中的落地窗，过分耀眼的阳光与清新空气一起涌进屋里，吹散开所有阴霾。大件家具都齐全，还带空调冰箱洗衣机等一干必备家电，按租金算起来已经是相当好的配置了。唐泰斯环顾一圈，不由得赞叹福尔摩斯选房子时毒辣的眼光。  
“希望你不介意我选背阴的卧室。我的睡眠很浅，眼睛对光比较敏感。”  
唐泰斯耸耸肩，他对此没什么意见，能见到阳光的地方还是适合他，他很久没见到阳光了。得到同意，福尔摩斯把门关好，推着行李箱放到背阴的卧室里，脱下双肩背，抽出租房合约。小心着不把烟灰落在防尘布上，福尔摩斯掀起盖布，把钢笔与租约一起放上餐桌。“你看下租约，没问题就可以签字了。除了合同外附录有三大类各七小项，方便你我。”福尔摩斯找把椅子坐好，咬碎爆珠安稳地抽起烟，“另外，还没签约，我有件事要告诉你，唐泰斯先生。如果你觉得不适的话，可以现在就离开。”  
“什么？”唐泰斯问，“对了，叫我爱德蒙就行。”  
“如果你能接受的话，我会的。因为我必须要告诉你的事是，唐泰斯先生，我是个同性恋。”福尔摩斯非常随意地说，“基本上来说，我喜欢男人，平常厮混在一起的也是男人，和男人交往，也和男人滚床……”  
“我知道同性恋是什么意思。”唐泰斯制止了他继续往下说的行为，“我对同性恋没有问题，但事先说好，我是直男，只喜欢女人。”  
“没关系。我不喜欢和别人恋爱，我只和他们上床。不过，与同居人上床是很不明智的行为。”福尔摩斯轻笑一声，“这条你能在第三类个人习惯第五项里看到。我不介意你带你的伴侣回来，只要他或她不常住在这里就可以，我只租了你一个人。不过我们得定个规矩，和租约上写得一样，谁都不能在公共区域做爱。”  
唐泰斯点点头：“这条我同意。绝不在公共区域做爱。”  
“——除非你想拥有第三人打扰。”福尔摩斯补上后半句。  
唐泰斯一下子呛得咳了起来，半晌才挑眼望向正整理东西的福尔摩斯，略显尴尬地说：“不，我还没这么开放。”  
“啊。”福尔摩斯挑眉，“或许是我对法国人的成见。”  
“至少我是专一不二的。”唐泰斯突然爆发出一阵大笑，“但我同意，不少法国人天生滥情。”  
福尔摩斯拽个不知从哪儿来的鱼缸，充作烟灰缸敲落烟蒂，催唐泰斯读完租约：“毕竟巴黎是个浪漫的地方。”  
“比伦敦不知有了多少情调。”唐泰斯说。  
福尔摩斯提供的租约规定得细致，甚至包括每周最多能把伴侣带回来的时间与双方需要协调的一些特殊习惯（他们交流了彼此对于小提琴和航海收藏品的偏爱）。  
“租约没问题，但我还有一条。”唐泰斯大笔一挥，潇洒的签名落在合同上，“我认为我们需要交流一下最重要的，我们的职业与作息时间。这间屋子很狭小，作息上不免会打扰彼此。”  
“哦，我是一位推理小说家。”福尔摩斯说，他不打算把自己是个侦探的事全盘托出，唐泰斯对他还有所隐瞒，“在伦敦时兼职帮警方破破案子，现在应该也会和纽约警察合作，算是半聘用的顾问。有案子时我习惯于早出晚归，写作时我会昼夜颠倒。”  
“听起来很刺激。我是银行职员，偶尔做点小投资，朝九晚五。”唐泰斯把合同交给他，“看样子我要请你在晨间与夜晚的声音轻一点了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
银行职员可负担不起这套西装的价格。福尔摩斯不经意地扫过他的手指，上面保存着一定重体力劳动的痕迹，按现状来看，结束时间应该在半年到一年以前。“别，请叫我夏洛克。另外，我会的。”福尔摩斯在甲方处签上自己的名字，把存留合同交给唐泰斯，“欢迎入住，爱德蒙。”


	2. 为了可乐你跑几条街 过去我匆忙活着为了这一口甜

2012，纽约，夏。  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯印象里最清晰的夏天还停留在二零零六年。那时，他还是投行的经理人，每天揣着大把钞票接受朋友的邀请去豪华游轮上玩乐。  
对唐泰斯来说，游轮算不上什么稀罕物。在华尔街的名流社会中，是人就要有游艇的，唯独要在意的不过是游轮的尺寸：大还是小，奢华还是简朴。  
他也一样有过一艘，很小，但足够精致。起名时因为太想去埃及看看木乃伊，简单直接地有了法老号的名字。当然，还有美丽的梅塞苔丝，整个华尔街最漂亮、最雷厉风行的股票经理人，他最可爱的未婚妻……前未婚妻。  
如果次贷危机没有爆发，投行的执行总经理没有把他推上台面应对一切，或许唐泰斯现如今会住在上东区的豪华公寓里，时不时用直升机飞到长岛去度个假，过着标准上流社会的生活。而不是挤在皇后区隔音极差的联排公寓里，忍受同居人周二周四周日的时间表式打炮爱好，并在偶尔半夜惊醒时发现躺在垃圾桶里的安全套。要不是福尔摩斯记得早起时扔掉所有垃圾，唐泰斯可能就要向他反映一下租房后一周有几天被迫戴耳塞睡觉的事了：另一个男人的喘息对他这自认比电线杆还直的直男可不是什么好的睡前广播。  
想是这么想，说总是说不出口的。唐泰斯不是随便在地图上一指就打算租住在这里，他还有些余钱，同监狱的狱友也为他留下了相当一笔可观的财产，在东区买栋房子再杀回华尔街复仇绰绰有余。但当情报贩出身的狱友突然告诉他福尔摩斯正在纽约找寻房子租住时，唐泰斯第一时间就登上网站联络他，假装自己是一位从巴黎调任的小职员，也希望能在纽约找到一间价格合理的房子。  
原因是福尔摩斯的职业。他的职业非常特殊，特殊到唐泰斯搬来与这位时间表式性瘾患者同居并容忍他的各式糟糕习惯几乎都是因此——世界上独一无二的顾问侦探，在苏格兰场时就解决诸多疑难案件，被称为英国现代的神探。他的同居人为此甚至开了博客，专门记录两个人的冒险，从行李箱的研究到英国郊区的猎犬，那些案件唐泰斯都看过一遍。然而某天开始，福尔摩斯突然从大众视野里消失，像是人间蒸发一般。直到在纽约公开聊天版发出租房消息，掰着手指头算整整一年有余。  
唐泰斯不知道这一年里福尔摩斯出了什么事。但他知道，零七年次贷危机的冤案里，福尔摩斯经手过他家投行执行总经理的某些委托，并且在他入狱后继续着对委托的调查。调查的内容虽然不得而知，但执行总经理声称福尔摩斯不受他的控制，是一位独立的侦探，最后调查结果也没有落在执行总经理手上，反而不知被谁收了去。  
执行总经理的话应当是可信的：当人被一把点二二步枪抵住额头时，很难掩盖什么，不是吗。  
故而唐泰斯才一面蜗居在皇后区的破烂公寓里，一面穿着阿玛尼西装出入几大投行。感谢福尔摩斯在古龙水上和他统一品味，那些顺着管道窜来的油烟味在家里都被二人的古龙水逼回烟道，不会沾在他的西装上——华尔街玻璃房里的人们总是在意这个。  
到达顶层办公室的电梯发出叮的一声，一尘不染的地板和透亮的窗户每日如常。他转进右侧，坐在助理席位的不是平日里的褐发女人，换了新面孔。橘发的亚洲女性，非常年轻，二十出头，应当是实习生。唐泰斯不喜欢实习生，他甚至不喜欢身边的工作人员多次更迭，这会让他的机密安全遭受进一步的考验。复仇之路不允许出现任何瑕疵。  
“早安，唐泰斯先生。”橘发女性见他来了，慌忙起身，从咖啡机前拿出刚刚被冲好的咖啡，“我是藤丸立香，斯特恩商学院财务金融的大三生，主修财务金融，从今天开始会接替怀特小姐担任每周一、四两天的助理职责。”  
“我不在早上喝咖啡，也不喝加糖的咖啡。”唐泰斯瞥她一眼，“留学生？”  
“是的，我来自日本。”藤丸立香放下咖啡，一时间也不知做些什么，最后只得拿起桌子上一摞整理好的文件递了过去，“这是今日各部门的晨报。”  
“嗯。”唐泰斯应了一声就往里走，却见她还手足无措地立在原地，只好又回头讲她一句，“咖啡你留着喝，以后要咖啡也不用去员工休息处，直接用这台咖啡机。”  
“可是……”藤丸立香的眼睛不住地瞟到那边的咖啡豆上。她出身不差，自然认得那一袋子咖啡豆的价格，和员工休息室里的速溶雀巢一个天上一个地下。她平日里都不喝雀巢的。怀特小姐千叮咛万嘱咐这台咖啡机和咖啡豆只能给唐泰斯先生用，但唐泰斯先生都这么说了……  
“助理福利。”唐泰斯把几份无关紧要地文件抽出来垫在底下，推开办公室的木门。  
藤丸立香的脸唰一下就红了，赶忙点点头：“好、好的，唐泰斯先生。”  
话都说不利索、讲一句就红了脸的小姑娘在华尔街可是难以见到了。唐泰斯忽得心下一动，只觉一阵春日微风拂过心头。他确实不相信一见钟情，但他着实每次都遇到一见钟情。狱里的护士长是这么一桩事，现在门口的助理小姑娘也是这么一桩事。  
这可不太妙。他还不知道小姑娘的身份呢。  
一路开到三个街区外的地下停车场停了车，唐泰斯把阿玛尼丢进公文包中，换上一身廉价的快时尚西装，穿过纽约市的汹涌人潮自高楼大厦走回老旧的居民区。等他把钥匙插进锁孔，才意识到没买晚餐。  
他们的厨艺都只够应付差事，炸过一次厨房后就约定好了：一周七天，每人负责三天晚饭，剩下一天要交替下厨——照着菜谱，小心行事。今天刚好轮到唐泰斯。  
糟了。“不好意思，我今天忘了买……”唐泰斯推开门，翻出手机打算订份外卖，却见福尔摩斯正把袋里的中餐外卖挨个拿出来摆在桌上，“你订外卖了？”  
“街角的中餐馆，希望和你口味。我喜欢他们家的虾球，后厨一向很乐意多送我一颗，这就变成质数了。”福尔摩斯拆开一个方形的外卖盒，里面果然是七颗虾球，比平日的量刚刚好多一颗，质数，“遇到了不错的事情？我还怕买重了外卖。”  
“我遇到个小姑娘。”唐泰斯在洗菜池前匆忙洗了手，取出他的那份，是牛肉馅的饺子，“新来的实习生，挺可爱的，说两句脸就红得紧。你知道，现在在华尔街可难见到那么可爱的女孩了，大家都忙着赚钱。”  
福尔摩斯叉起虾球，盯着被灯光映成浅粉色的虾肉：“女人们的外表对我没什么吸引力，我见过最美丽的女人残忍杀了她的三任丈夫。”  
“……三任。”唐泰斯持怀疑态度。  
“三任，两任死于饮用防冻液造成的乙二醇中毒，挣扎了十二小时才死在自己的排泄物里；最后一任她可能恨得比较深，拿刀一刀一刀按在床上捅死的。”福尔摩斯把虾球塞进嘴里，一边研磨着细嫩的虾肉，一边把手旁的美国法医档案丢给唐泰斯，“他们之前刚上过床。”  
光碟旁边还贴着DVD店的标签，唐泰斯翻到背面看了两眼简介，发现光碟机还亮着。他转转脖子，决定在晚饭结束前让室友远离电视遥控器。“我非常确定那小姑娘没打算杀我。”唐泰斯坐在沙发上，扑鼻而来的香味让他忍不住食指大动，“她连拿错文件都会红着脸对我说好几声对不起。”  
福尔摩斯含糊不清地应了一声，又沉默下来。唐泰斯早习惯了福尔摩斯有时不爱说话的习性，自顾自地吃起晚餐。在狱中，唐泰斯练出了一副保持长时间沉默的本领：狱警们不喜欢叽叽喳喳的犯人，他们总觉得烦，找各种理由给这种犯人添麻烦。而唐泰斯最怕的就是麻烦。但他从不排斥适当的麻烦，那会让他见到监狱的护士长，一身红衣、稍显难以沟通的银发护士长南丁格尔。大多数犯人都对这位轻而易举能孤身搬运病床的护士长避之不及，唯有他每次都乐意和她多聊上几句……即使南丁格尔根本不理解他为什么要这么做，甚至还差点认为他的精神上也出现了疾病，打算把他送去不知有没有执照的精神医生那里治疗。  
一见钟情嘛。  
总是有个好开头，却没有一个好结局。  
唐泰斯把叉子狠狠地插进饺子里。


	3. 墨水打翻玩具熊尾巴，楼上演奏家钢琴还在敲打

2012，秋

夏洛克·福尔摩斯一直适应不了夜店的环境。男男女女，臀波乳浪，一半以上的人巴不得在厕所隔间里就干上，高潮都没有还要假装尖叫。假设不是那从狱里出来的情报贩把交易地点定在这里，他绝不会在清醒的、毫无缘由的情况下踏入这里一步。  
但若是不来夜店，福尔摩斯也确实无处可去：唐泰斯上个月和之前一见钟情的小女友表白了，你侬我侬的热恋期，每晚喊得他自愧不如。好在小女友不愿在他们公寓里过夜，福尔摩斯等到后半夜还是能摸回卧室睡觉的。不过是开房钱每月都要多花一些。  
他把钱结给情报犯，还丢了些钱结掉一口没碰的威士忌，套上风衣从后门离开酒吧。早些年忙碌的案子如今又有了新转变，和爱德蒙·唐泰斯的合租生活帮他不少。可惜他还没完全取得唐泰斯的信任，不然翻翻唐泰斯的账本就能查出那笔未知资金的来源，也能随之找到当年案件的几个主谋。几家涉及当年案件大公司的连续破产已经足够让人警惕，还没到连续杀人案有够幸运。他可不想让纽约警察逮捕他的同居人，为了一个在美国的案子无偿工作五六年就已经够他焦头烂额的了。  
到现在福尔摩斯也不喜欢纽约。  
停车场比夜店安静许多，福尔摩斯靠在门边，取出卷烟叼在嘴里，还没等点上，就听见边上的人问他：“借个火。”  
福尔摩斯划了一根火柴，凑着和他一起点了烟。蓝灰色的烟雾霎时在门口蔓延开来，于夜色中熏出一片朦胧。  
“你也是？”  
“嗯。”  
男孩的眼睛在夜色中仿佛闪闪发光的星辰，他任卷烟燃着，手指熟练地攀上福尔摩斯的腕子。“你讲话很好听，难不成是英国人？”他压了嗓音，听起来就像在引诱对方进局，“我每次自己做之前都会特地搜英国片子，英国人说话总是比美国人好听得多，我听几声就能高潮了。”  
“我还没听过这么令人爱国的赞美。”福尔摩斯笑得烟都被从喉咙里咳了出来，“我不是来这找一夜情的。”  
“那你为什么来这儿？” 男孩来了兴致，离远了些，缓缓吸上一口烟。  
“案子。”福尔摩斯吞云吐雾的方式比男孩熟练得多。  
男孩咯咯地笑，也许是酒喝多了：“你是侦探？”  
“是。”  
“很好玩吧。”  
“不是。”福尔摩斯蹙紧了眉，盯着男孩，“不是所有都那么有趣。现在就不是很有趣。”  
“怎么了？”男孩问。  
“我能看到很多东西，但正是我的缺点所在，很容易说错话。我的朋友花了很长时间教我该怎么做，我猜现在我能纠正一些了。”  
“那很好啊，恭喜你。”  
“第一晚我只做上面的。”  
男孩扑哧一声笑出来，烟雾卡在喉咙，呛得难受。“你怎么现在要和我做了。”他得意洋洋地说，“还说自己不是来找一夜情的。”  
“最少五年，但我认为七年更准确，你的耳朵已经被夹到变形了。哥伦比亚大学计算机科学的日本留学生，家里条件不错，但是根本不能接受全部的你，导致你割裂出两面的性格。平常在学校里是优等乖学生，等晚上就出来找人上床，不谈恋爱。”  
“原来你是来看我笑话的。”男孩把烟头丢在地上踩灭，“我没兴趣了，抱歉。”  
“我只是觉得我们两个很像。”福尔摩斯拦住他，“我是性瘾者，只上床，不恋爱。”  
“所以呢？”  
“去酒店，不用你付钱。我同居人今天带女友回家。”  
“出来避风头——我也是。那女孩叫的整栋学生宿舍听得一清二楚，真不知道我室友怎么还没发现他女朋友在假高潮。”  
“直男们大半都这样，自以为厉害。福尔摩斯，侦探，我不过夜。”  
“藤丸，剩下你都说过了。”藤丸熟稔地缠上他的胳膊，把纤细的腿送进对方双腿中间，情色地磨蹭着中间那处，就像每一对亲昵的情侣会做得那般，“我不接吻，也希望你和你说得一样好。”  
他们都比自己说得好上不少，离开的时候，藤丸的手里拿着一张业务名片，而福尔摩斯的衣兜多出了一张简陋的电话条。在他的成瘾问题从非法的内容变成合法的内容之后，福尔摩斯就从他前室友眼里雷打不动的无性恋者变成了来者不拒的色情狂，尤其是能在床上同他达成一致的那些人，他很乐于进行长期关系。事实上，在以前，他也并不拒绝性：禁欲并非他之本愿，不过不得已而为之。  
他没有朋友，自然也不会有恋人。就算后来有了唯一的朋友，那朋友也从不会为他动容些许。想起本该被丢在伦敦的那张令人眷恋的脸，福尔摩斯又点上一根烟，望着公寓楼的灯光由亮至灭，转而把烟头丢到一边，裹进风衣爬上破烂公寓的楼梯。橘色头发的亚洲女孩与他擦肩而过，细跟的高跟鞋敲击老旧的水泥楼梯，一串哒哒哒声把声控灯作弄得亮了又暗。福尔摩斯捕捉到她线条漂亮的耳廓，独一无二的纹路倒是似曾相识。非要说起来是在那里，福尔摩斯很是笃信，他刚在床上见过一回相似的轮廓。  
几率虽小，但也不是不可能。不过考虑到藤丸的情况和唐泰斯与他女友的黏腻程度，有些话不说也罢。“不要把所有真相都兀自一口气说出来。”他的前室友曾如此同他说过，“有些谎言代表的是善意，而有些真相却是惩罚。你不需解明一切。”  
时至今日，福尔摩斯也想不透他的前室友究竟在说什么。前室友就像是一个永远解不开的谜题，等终于找到了毛线团的线头，却——  
“最近顾问的工作不好做？”唐泰斯从厨房探了半个身子出来，瞅着把风衣挂在门口的福尔摩斯。  
还在发愣的福尔摩斯被唐泰斯喊得猛然回过神来，连忙圆滑地回复一句：“算是。”他能闻到唐泰斯身上女士香水的味道，和刚刚同他擦肩而过的女人身上的相似，都是浓烈得呛人，但凡接近一二都能知道他已名草有主。也许这就是华尔街的特色，他想，就算没有人抢，也要忙于宣示主权与勾心斗角。“纽约警局最近在追几笔大额的资金流，和在几年前的一个案子有关。”福尔摩斯叠起双腿坐回沙发上，取下他放在茶几上的烟斗，一面用通条通着烟道，一面旁敲侧击地试探着唐泰斯，“你应该听说过才对。次贷危机对金融业的冲击非常严重，我们追的公司就是其中一家，在次贷危机刚开始的时候就几近倒闭，还有个总监进了监狱。原本他们审得清清楚楚、明明白白，但随着这几笔资金流的变动，纽约警方开始怀疑总监实际上是某个主犯的替罪羊了。”  
“是吗。”唐泰斯轻飘飘地应上一声，“不过那年我在法国，还没从事金融业，你要指具体的公司可能我就不甚清楚了。”  
单纯装傻。  
“我以为华尔街里大家都相互认识，也都知道金融界的大事。” 福尔摩斯把烟斗塞满浓烟叶，划根火柴燃了。他还是偏好这种老派的粗重口感，卷烟只够偶尔提神，唯有烟斗能让他静下心来思考。  
“还是看地位，越有钱的越有人巴结，他们的事迹和公司就越被人传颂。华尔街基本就是势利眼的代名词，一群衣冠禽兽。我知道的一个公司把灰色工作者当奖金发，打开盥洗室门口就能看见随时随地在‘做’的衣冠禽兽，已婚或者已恋爱的还有开房补贴。”唐泰斯凑过去点上自己的卷烟，一时间客厅里烟雾弥漫，福尔摩斯看不清他的面容，无端地觉得有些心烦，“如果你想调查华尔街，我劝你趁早放弃。华尔街里一向熟人相护，单打独斗早晚会被拉去沉纽约港。”  
“若你这么说，我真要怀疑那冤大头总监被沉了纽约港。”绕着主题，福尔摩斯试探起唐泰斯，“我难得和纽约警方能在一个案子里统一战线，可找不到总监本人，我们谁都是白忙活一场。”  
唐泰斯似乎耸了耸肩：“你们没他的名字？”  
“我们根据名字查过，他越狱后销声匿迹，连之前的档案也被摧毁得干干净净，就好像没有在世上活过，是独立于世的亡灵一般。我心想他可能在布局复仇——定是有非达到不可的目标，这出身上东区的男人才会有如此决心。”  
“为什么？”  
福尔摩斯的眼里闪过狡黠的光：“直觉。”  
唐泰斯不再说话了，手指不停地敲击着亮光的手机荧幕，像是在回复女友的短信。如此沉默没有持续下去，卷烟很快就烧到尽头，唐泰斯在烟灰缸里按灭了烟，挥散开身前的烟雾，回了屋子。  
客厅里就剩下福尔摩斯一人。  
他叼着烟斗，拿镊子把唐泰斯咬过的烟头丢进密封袋里。


	4. 电视机哪颗星星在发芽 楼下谁问你顾左右而言他

2012 冬

约莫是因为温室效应，唐泰斯总觉得今年的冬天比去年钢出狱时更热，连把仇家一个背摔丢到地上时都出了更多的汗。藤丸立香结束实习，大半时间泡在学校的自习室里备战期末，由此，他也得了些闲功夫开始执行真正的复仇计划。做空仇人的公司单纯是个人兴趣引发的副产品：大家都在华尔街工作，自然能敲一笔是一笔。但真正的复仇计划还是要亲手执行，得亲自上门举着乌黑的枪管，逼问当年隐藏其下的几个真凶的线索——以及他们是否告诉过其他人这件事。  
秋天时，情报贩子就出于同狱的友情提醒过唐泰斯，他的同居人福尔摩斯已经开始侦办这个案子。结果到了冬天，福尔摩斯看起来依旧一点进展都没有，甚至在唐泰斯询问罪犯时都不曾得到任何福尔摩斯探查的痕迹。一来二去，唐泰斯不免有些怀疑福尔摩斯欧洲第一侦探的名号了。他原以为和福尔摩斯合租能得到福尔摩斯在案件上的帮助，但最后也不过是他一人负责一切。  
等做空了下家公司，就该搞个废物侦探的牌子送给福尔摩斯。唐泰斯扣下扳机，从枪里射出的麻醉剂一针就让肥头大耳的男人倒在地上。不过现在，还是先找找这老油条采用的纸质凭证。  
最后唐泰斯也没做那个牌子。  
他的财富与日俱增，明面上随身的助理也越来越多。但他依旧蜗居在皇后区的简陋公寓里，和废物侦探一起分享着老旧的浴室。近一年的合租生活让他们彼此之间的了解已经超过最初利用的想法，很多时候，唐泰斯都把福尔摩斯当做他的私人顾问，商讨一些他无法作出决断、也无法同他人商量的事。而福尔摩斯则大摇大摆地把唐泰斯当做恋爱参考：唐泰斯非常确信福尔摩斯恋爱了，以前三天换一个床伴的同居人现在就剩下一个固定床伴。黑发的亚洲留学生大摇大摆地出来进去，唐泰斯终于知道早些时候，为什么前半夜的房间里只有他和立香了：这栋楼的隔音实在是太差了！  
不过临近圣诞，大学刚过完最后冲刺，假期短得又不值得回日本一趟，唐泰斯还是给立香发了一封短信，邀请她来过圣诞节。  
无机质的手机屏幕亮了又暗，立香很快就回复他，当晚可以赴宴。  
她裹着仿皮的袄子（华尔街可不欢迎动物皮毛），踩了一双十几厘米的细跟鞋，快要赶上唐泰斯的身高了。屋里特地为她开足了暖气，等把袄子脱了，一身惊艳的紫色露肩包身礼服瞬间吸引住了唐泰斯的目光，甚至有些后悔没有带她去更好的地方，而是在家中准备圣诞宴会：因为她实在是太美了。  
“我第一次尝试这种风格。”立香紧紧地抿着涂满大红色唇膏的两瓣软唇，双手稍显不知所措地抓着裙子，“希望……你还喜欢。”  
“我很喜欢。”唐泰斯抱住立香，亲吻她的额头，“也希望你喜欢我亲手做的晚餐。”  
“你亲手做的？”立香的面色有些微红。她探头探脑地打量着屋子，似乎在确认着什么。“为……我一个人？”  
“对。”唐泰斯轻巧地刮了下立香的鼻尖，“今天只有你和我。”  
立香的脸更红了。  
唐泰斯变魔术似的从空无一物的衣架旁取出一份精心包装的礼物，交到立香手上。这一次，他吻的是立香的唇。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
法国出身的唐泰斯一向自傲于他的祖国美食，虽然学习时把手上划了不少口子，但能看到立香吃得这么开心，对这些菜肴赞不绝口，唐泰斯也觉得所有的辛苦都格外值得。他们聊了很多，甚至包括一些家庭的事情。这也是唐泰斯第一次知道立香有一个和她同名同姓的双胞胎弟弟。“我的父母只准备了一个名字，天时地利人和，阴阳师说这个名字对运势最好，最后没办法，就只能我们同名同姓了。”立香靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻地讲着，“结果我和他从小就只能去不一样的学校，上不一样的课，到现在也是……虽然都在美国，但我在斯特恩商学院，他在哥伦比亚大学。没办法，不然老师要不知道怎么办了。”她笑到肩膀都跟着耸动起来，可爱得很。但唐泰斯着实不想再听她在这大好时光讲另一个男人——即使那是她弟弟——的事了。  
春宵苦短。  
尤其是大半夜听见门被打开时。  
唐泰斯整个人从床上跳起来，锁上卧室的门。在一片沉寂中，他和立香都听到了两个人跌跌撞撞的脚步声，也许还有撞到餐桌导致高脚杯摔碎的声音……立香抱着被单遮住身体看着他，唐泰斯靠在门上，在心底骂起突然回来的福尔摩斯。  
动静没有持续很久，很快，一模一样的关门声从对面传来。唐泰斯终于松了口气，又忙不迭地继续刚刚还没结束的情事。  
最终下场：谁都没睡好。  
唐泰斯顶着黑眼圈走出屋子，翻箱倒柜给立香找出一套全新的洗漱用具，把她推进盥洗室里洗漱，自己则去厨房做起四人早餐。糟糕的隔音和不服输的四个人，要不是楼底下阿姨上来敲门让安静一点，或许今天就不止脸上的黑眼圈了，腰背也得酸痛不已。  
卧室门一开一闭，唐泰斯从厨房伸了半个身子出来，赶忙喊住人：“夏洛克，我女友在里面。”  
还一脸不知所措的夏洛克点点头，游荡到壁炉旁拿出卷烟。还没等他点上，立香倒是先从盥洗室里钻出来了。“你好。”她落落大方地伸出手，“藤丸立香，爱德蒙·唐泰斯的女朋友。”  
福尔摩斯把烟丢到一边，礼节性地应了声，一副懒洋洋的样子，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，和他合租的。”  
立香却似乎没打算轻易放过他：“我听爱德蒙说你是同？”  
“嗯。”福尔摩斯随口应了声。  
“你该不会……”  
“不会。”福尔摩斯几乎瞬间就否定了立香，他的眼睛骤然变得锐利起来，紧紧地盯着立香。立香倒也不服输，挑衅地抬头望向他。“同性恋不是见同性就上。”福尔摩斯取回卷烟点上，晃过立香，自顾自又去了盥洗室。  
“他就这样。”唐泰斯把一份切掉边的吐司递给立香，在她脸颊上偷亲一下，“别管他，早安。”  
福尔摩斯很快从盥洗室出来，刚刚还散落的头发抹好发胶，整整齐齐地贴着颅骨，精神万分，让人忍不住怀疑他是不是在里面做了什么违法的事。他习惯性地接过煮咖啡的任务，等咖啡香气从虹吸壶里飘出，唐泰斯也变回了平日里衣冠楚楚的样子。  
四份早餐，还有一个人没出来，福尔摩斯为那份上加了保温的盖子。  
餐桌确实是最容易打开局面的地方，早起的僵硬气氛在烘焙吐司的香气下一扫而空，立香也恳切地向福尔摩斯道了歉，表明她并不介意这件事（“只是出于对男友的占有欲，实在不好意思”）。谅解过后，他们分享了彼此对黄油和果酱的见解，但日本人立香和法国人唐泰斯坚决否定了英国能够存在美食这件事，并且深刻认为福尔摩斯应该去他们的国家尝试一下什么是真正的美食。但欢快的氛围并没有持续太久，当也许是福尔摩斯的“男朋友”的人从房间里出来时，立香发出一声超乎寻常地尖叫。她手上的叉子突然掉在盘上，发出清脆的响声：“你怎么在这里！”  
藤丸被这一声叫喊吓得忽然清醒，看清坐在福尔摩斯斜对角的人究竟是谁之后，下意识地退回房间里猛地关上了门。  
这让立香把攻击对象换成了福尔摩斯：“为什么我弟弟会和你在一起！”那种尖利的说法几乎可以被称之为惊叫，仿佛刚刚还在说“我不介意你是同性恋”的女人瞬间消失殆尽。她撤出餐布，起身去敲着福尔摩斯的屋门。  
唐泰斯一脸惊愕的看着福尔摩斯。  
福尔摩斯耸耸肩。他很清楚男孩的经历，也更清楚藤丸和立香之间的血缘关系。但确实，立香会留下过夜是他的疏漏。  
半晌，藤丸终于从屋里出来了。他换掉之前的T恤，穿着一身中规中矩的格子衫，带着一副土气的黑框眼镜，看起来就像是一名普普通通的计算机类高材生。立香似乎轻松一阵，但并不满意：这间公寓的隔音很差，他们彼此都对昨天晚上做了什么心知肚明。  
等藤丸在桌子上唯一剩下的位置坐定，早餐的氛围骤然变得僵硬起来。刀叉分隔吐司与煎蛋的琐碎声音填充着沉默的房间，每个人都在心里想着不同的事。最后，伴随着吞咽下最后一口咖啡的声音，立香先一步打破了沉寂。  
她说得是日语，唐泰斯没学过日语，但藤丸回答得飞快。他们最开始听起来像是在聊天——之后是吵架——现在，唐泰斯挪开了他右手边的咖啡：他非常担心立香会一拍而起，把自己的大半杯咖啡泼到藤丸身上。  
“他们说什么呢。”唐泰斯实在忍不住，在桌底踹了一脚正埋头吃第四个鸡蛋的福尔摩斯，用法语问道。他知道立香对法语一窍不通，至于藤丸，他还不需要操心这么多。  
谁知，这随口一个问句却换来福尔摩斯的冷笑：“你的小女友是一个极端恐同主义者，和你在一起也是因为你看起来‘很体面’——多典型的传统日本人，你捡到宝了。”  
唐泰斯拿起咖啡，抬手泼了福尔摩斯一身。“我不接受，更不允许你侮辱我的女友。”唐泰斯根本不管福尔摩斯还能做到什么，他第一次如此生气，“向她道歉，现在。”  
突如其来的事件让所有人都凝固了。  
立香是第一个反应过来的，她换回英语，震惊地审视着两个欧洲男人：“你们在做什么？”她小声地劝说唐泰斯坐下，试图为此打个圆场，“不管你们刚刚说了什么，总之……”  
“总之？”福尔摩斯用流利的日语回答她，“小姐，我建议你，至少先打听清楚在场的别人会不会日语再试图用日语当面议论。”他拒绝了唐泰斯递来的纸巾，瞥眼还头快埋到桌子下的藤丸，起身拽他回到屋里，狠狠地摔上屋门。  
门关上那刻，藤丸整个人瘫软在地上。  
福尔摩斯矮身抱住他，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。咖啡把他们两个人都弄得湿乎乎的，但谁都不愿意松手。  
最终，藤丸还是在他怀里哭了出来。藤丸含糊不清地吐出支离破碎的日语，字字句句都敲在福尔摩斯心上，清晰得藤丸好似变了形的耳垂。  
“……为什么我一定要喜欢女性呢。”  
福尔摩斯沉默一阵，忽然对他说：“圣诞快乐。”


	5. 我是你房间的月亮，无聊时候找我借光芒

2013，春

世界末日比预想中的更晚到来。爱德蒙·唐泰斯熟练地撬开保险箱，抬头却望见同居人夏洛克·福尔摩斯正站在办公室门口，手里还拿着一整套的撬锁工具。倘若不是被绑起来的总裁先生发出一声呜咽打破沉寂，吓得二人瞬间汗毛耸立猛地冲过去一起捂住总裁的嘴，很可能他们会如此对视到天明。  
圣诞节的剧烈冲突过后，福尔摩斯不告而别，一向交给他的房租此时也没了着落。与每周晨报上的盈利相比，这实在是太小的一笔资金了。但唐泰斯不愿拖欠租金。他试着联系房东，却得知福尔摩斯已经在几月前提前交付整一年的租金，这间公寓不会被租给任何人。  
犹豫再三，唐泰斯还是没搬出公寓。  
立香没和他说过藤丸的事最后如何收场，但几个同校的本地实习生旁敲侧击地嚼舌根时的讽刺语气不会错：藤丸和立香目前租住在同一间学生宿舍内，而且被禁止接触可能是同性恋的男性。  
第一次知道此事时，唐泰斯靠在椅背上，缓慢地点上一根烟。他不歧视同性恋，也不介意朋友是不是，但他是个板上钉钉、宁折不弯的直男，也耳闻过东亚的糟糕环境，立香有这种想法确实可以理解。观念不同的小差错最终变成狂风暴雨的争吵，唐泰斯从没见过在一件事上投入如此情感的福尔摩斯，简直就像是……被戳中了唯一的痛点。  
唐泰斯打开手机通讯录，踌躇一阵，决定给立香发条短信，问问她哪天有空约会。  
如此“冷战”一月。  
结果，现如今，唐泰斯好不容易做好周密计划、决定向第三位陷害他的人复仇，福尔摩斯倒是意外地出现在对面，目标似乎还与他相同。  
“我要报税单的原件作为证据保留，在公诉阶段会交给法院，数据我可以整理出来拷贝给你一份。”福尔摩斯先一步开口，“其余的所有都归你。”  
“法院？”  
“两个小时后，纽约警察会过来查封这里，他们会用偷税漏税的名义暂行扣押总裁，之后进入审理期，再找线索。”  
唐泰斯眼里霎时多了一层警惕：“你要做什么？”  
“和你一样。”福尔摩斯从保险箱里取出文件，抽出几张单页，又把剩下的一打塞回唐泰斯怀里，“其实不是两小时，还有十分钟，不好意思。如果你不想被抓到的话，得现在就离开这里。”  
“你得给我理由。”唐泰斯沉沉声，站在原地，“两个小时后，皇后区公寓。”  
福尔摩斯面上阴沉半分，眼也垂了下去，不愿回答。唐泰斯也不逼他，只是一起站着，等着他的回应。可外面警车的嗡鸣声与蓝红交错的警灯已经充斥整个空间，容不得他再犹豫了。  
“好。”福尔摩斯应了声，“两小时后。”

便利店里烟的种类不多，唐泰斯买了一包骆驼，算是点好久不见后的小小见面礼。虽然都出身欧洲，但福尔摩斯的抽烟习惯同他大相径庭。唐泰斯更爱好馥郁顺滑一点的欧洲烤烟，但福尔摩斯却钟情于老派的烟斗，香气不足又捎带苦呛的美版骆驼在几月前成了他的新宠，初见时二人分享的第一支万宝路不过是福尔摩斯是遏制烟瘾的小玩意。  
等结完账出了门，唐泰斯看见福尔摩斯正站在公寓楼下，拎着一包二十四小时快餐店的外卖。路灯之下，他们二人恍若两颗兀自发亮的星球，中间隔着墨黑色的茫茫宇宙。  
这原本就是他们。合租，还有利用。他们谁都没必要介入对方的引力场里。  
唐泰斯忽得痛恨起两小时前他神使鬼差的要求。  
公寓里的布置一如既往，福尔摩斯的屋子上了锁，灰尘积攒在把手上，成为无声的证据。他们拆掉外卖包装，在茶几上放开，就像他们之前做的那样。芝士汉堡和薯条堆在一起，两杯浓重的清咖啡分别放在两侧：唐泰斯那杯没加糖，福尔摩斯的则有整整两块。  
“我搜过你，是英国很有名的侦探。”唐泰斯挑起话头，“今天你说‘和我一样’……什么一样。”  
“动机，目的，手段。”福尔摩斯剥开汉堡外面的塑料纸，“我很清楚你是谁，爱德蒙·唐泰斯先生，尤其在我做完DNA检测以后。不过，很高兴，我租房的计划奏效了。你确实知道我是谁。”  
“你是当时总裁请来的私家侦探。”  
“我在你进狱前接手案件，半路发现陷害的阴谋，却无奈没有足够多的证据救你出来。我花了很多年无偿地为你这个案子搜集资料，但你却越狱了。”  
“无期徒刑很难熬。监狱里是另一个社会。”  
“我不否认这件事。但另一方面，你的进展比我快很多。我没来得及在费尔南先生自杀前打听出结果，在唐格拉尔的调查上也晚你一步。你确实很懂得如何不留痕迹地复仇，我花了很长时间才确定那些股票指数之间的联系——为此我研究了一个多月的金融，拜你所赐。”  
“你打算怎么办，举报我？”唐泰斯燃起一根万宝路，靠回扶手椅里，打量着铺满了整个餐盘的薯条。他们很少在外卖上选择美式快餐。高盐高油高卡路里，混迹华尔街的唐泰斯视之为健身房的几小时挥汗如雨与多顿淡而无味的沙拉。反倒是福尔摩斯偶尔会拎一些回来，在案件结束、终于能好好休息的时候。每次量都很少，一个汉堡也就足够，和这次一样摆了满满一桌的很是少见。  
“合作。我会把所有陷害过你的人送进监狱，但不能由你随意继续，之前我已经失去了很多证据。”  
“为了正义？”  
“自责。”福尔摩斯抿下一口咖啡，“或多或少，这是我的错误之一。”  
唐泰斯冷笑一声：“迟到的正义不算正义。”  
“你还在和藤丸立香交往，扯平了。”  
“这只是观念不同。”唐泰斯替他的女友辩驳，“你的反应太过度了。”  
“为什么？”  
“亚洲那边一直这个样子，美国也有不少反同群体。观念与思想不是一朝一夕能改的，你必须给予一点宽容。他们会意识到的。”  
“……我们没必要谈这个。”  
“有必要。”唐泰斯忽然一口咬定此事，“立香是我的女朋友。”  
“你注意过藤丸的耳朵吗。在耳夹的长期作用下，他的耳垂整体变形了。我不是为我自己，我是为藤丸。他很喜欢、也很尊重他的姐姐，希望的回报仅仅是他的姐姐尊重他。”  
“原本理念就不一样。其实没必要强求。”  
福尔摩斯轻轻地摇摇头，放下吃掉一半的汉堡，认真地看着唐泰斯：“人们总是说不能和爱一个人就爱很深的人交往，会毁了自己。藤丸就是这样的。在这件事上，我决定站在藤丸那边，即使我没有与他恋爱。” 福尔摩斯顿顿，“所以，我接受你的女友，你接受我迟到的正义。同意吗？”  
烟草快烧到滤嘴，唐泰斯瞥了眼，把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。他不喜欢与任何人合作，这世上也没有他能完全相信的人。翻脸不认人的华尔街败类总能稳坐顶点掌握最多的财富，但凡稍微心善一点如他，都不知何年何月会被恶意满盈的家伙踢下金字塔。如果不是合作，唐泰斯也不会遭受前几年的牢狱之苦，甚至特地在转移监狱前越狱，改头换面，为复仇奔波。即使是藤丸立香，他也难以自骨子里信任如斯：她还不知道那些过往（另一方面，唐泰斯认为，她也没必要知道）。把福尔摩斯与藤丸立香放在天平上相比，孰轻孰重自然一眼看出。可确实，福尔摩斯有他缺失的资源，这是藤丸立香无论如何都无法填补的空缺。  
如果只是彼此利用的话……“我同意。”唐泰斯沉思片刻，给出了答复，“但你要给我担保。什么形式的都可以。”  
“你想要把柄。”  
“防人之心不可无。何况你已经知道了我最深的秘密。”  
“我和藤丸是一种人，我想这句话应该能填上你需要的把柄。”  
“什么？”  
“我的前室友。”福尔摩斯咬着剩下半个汉堡，“其实他没说过什么，但我心神不宁，什么暗恋的心思都收起来了。他给了我结婚的请柬，我没去，当天决定飞来美国。你的案子是凑巧的借口，和我来美国根本没关系。我的自责心没声称的重。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“没必要。时过境迁，物是人非，他结婚了，我离开了，皆大欢喜。”  
“所以你有性瘾，和藤丸一样。”  
“总比可卡因好多了。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“我的药物依赖还是在前室友的帮助下戒除的，是他把我送进戒毒中心。”他把塑料纸叠好，丢进垃圾桶，“这些够了吗。”  
“足够。”唐泰斯取了一盘薯条坐回沙发上，他似乎有些理解这些食物了，“你会搬回来住吗？”  
“如果你不介意。”  
唐泰斯忽得意识到，也许，他此生都无法成为华尔街顶端的败类之一。  
“欢迎回家。”


End file.
